1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to a power storage system connected to a power generation system and a grid, and a method of controlling the power storage system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As green energy and energy conservation are emphasized, interest in power storage systems for efficiently generating, storing, and using power is increasing. Also, research into new forms of energy and renewable energy, such as solar energy, wind power, tidal power, and soil productivity, is being actively conducted.
Electric power generators, such as power companies, produce power from various resources which have varying degrees of reliability. For instance, renewable energy resources are naturally replenished but flow-limited. They are virtually inexhaustible in duration but limited in the amount of energy that is available per unit time.
Furthermore, to supply electric power to consumers, the power generators must distribute their energy to a power grid. An electric power grid is a system of synchronized power providers and consumers connected by transmission and distribution lines and operated by one or more control centers. Thus, the reliability of adequate power for distribution depends on both the availability generated and the proper flow through the grid.
A breakdown in either power provider or grid can cause a complete or partial power outage. In addition, there may be a transition period, sometimes called a quasi-normal state, that occurs between such abnormal and normal states of power distribution. In these instances of disruption, a battery back up for the load i.e. a device that uses electric power, on the consumer side may be used to maintain effective reliability to the electric power user.